


To Love a Wilting Flower

by Lulu_Darling



Category: Monster Boyfriend - Fandom
Genre: Demon/Human Relationship, Exophilia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangle, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, University/College, Vampire/Human Relationship, professor/student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Darling/pseuds/Lulu_Darling
Summary: A reader-insert erotic story.All you have ever wanted was to live a simple and plain life. Not wanting to cause too much attention to yourself, you often hide in the background of most situations. Attention, however, finds its way into your life. Causing an unfortunate scenario where a demon and vampire, pine for your affection. Whether you want them to or not.
Relationships: Vampire/Human - Relationship, demon/human - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	To Love a Wilting Flower

Soft, inviting hands traveled up and down your body expertly. Soft moans of praise pleasantly whispered in your ears, allowing yourself to indulge in the feeling. Heavy arms wrapped around your body, pulling you in tighter. “Just let yourself go, why are you holding back?” Something spoke softly. The voice sounded familiar, but your mind was elsewhere; unable to focus. His hands massaged you with ease, touching crevices you had no idea were sore in the first place. You gasp, your touch-starved body longed for more. You writhed against the man the held you close, wanting to satiate your primal desires.

A ringing--a high pitched ringing woke you from your slumber. You curse as you squint your tired eyes, angrily stopping the alarm on your phone. “Again, really?” You murmur as you roughly rubbed the palms of your hand against your face, trying to wake up. “I knew I shouldn’t have signed up for eight a.m. classes.” You sigh. Getting up to do your morning routine, the dream you had preoccupied your mind. It was so vivid…it felt so real. You looked down at your body, still feeling the hands that wrapped themselves around you. You lightly tremble, a little creeped out that these dreams have been happening practically every night. However, you also found yourself eager to go to bed, hoping that the same dream would enter your subconscious. Your phone suddenly buzzed, your friend was waiting to pick you up to go to class. You couldn’t afford to live on campus; but you didn’t live too far away from your university. Besides, your friend also lives in the apartment next door. It was simpler this way, and more cost effective.

Walking down your apartment steps, your friend patiently waited in his car. “A skirt? In the middle of winter?” He quipped, eyeing you up and down. “Uhm, I’m wearing fleece leggings.” You responded, smugly rolling your eyes as you motioned your arms down to your leggings. “And a pretty cozy jacket.” You added.

“By the way, my eyes are up here, Littles.” You smirk. He scoffed, chuckling at your remark. Once he began driving, you looked out the window. Snow illuminated the morning, almost magically. Sighing, a fog of air formed and dissipated between your lips. “Did you dream about anything last night?” He said, his eyes peering for your reaction.

Your body jolted upright in shock, “Huh? N-no… why?”

“Oh, well... you just look lost in thought. I thought you had a bad dream or something.”

“Haha, oh. N-no. I don’t dream usually.”

“Okay, weirdo.” He grinned as we entered the school gates. “You’d think that since we pay to go to university, we wouldn’t have to pay for a goddamned parking spot." He ended up parking far away from the building we had class in, forcing us to sprint until we were inside the building. “Fuck, it’s cold.” You seethed as you gripped onto your tote bag. “Eh, I feel like it should be colder.” He murmured. “Fuckin’ global warming.” You sniff.

“Oh Cassius!” A loud shrill echoed behind us. Your friend turned around, looking deadpanned at the woman that was chasing us, particularly Littles. “Oh Cassi-poo! Why didn’t you drive me to school?! We have the same eight a.m. biology class!” The woman purred, swiftly pushing me away as she held onto his bicep. He said nothing in response. Cassius simply shook his arm out of her grasp and motioned me to follow him upstairs. The woman loudly scoffed, crossing her arms in defeat and furiously glaring at you. She had been pestering Littles for his affection for quite some time now and you were probably the bane of her existence at that moment. You avoided eye-contact as you sheepishly followed behind Cassius. “What a nightmare.” He grumbled.

“Yeah, she pushed me!” You whisper harshly, pursing your lips in annoyance.

“I can’t help that I’m just ridiculously tall and handsome.” He grinned, nudging you with his elbow.

“Haha… you’re so funny, Littles.”

"Wow, funny too?" He snorts as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. 

"Yup, all that and a bag of chips." You giggle as you entered the classroom, sitting at you your 'un-assigned' assigned seat. You and Cassius were always a little early to class, wanting to chat before the professor arrived. Some of the women and men would wave to him, promptly ignoring you. Which was pretty typical. It would offend you if you weren't so used to it by now. But... he was right. He was definitely handsome, tall, and polite. It was hard to not fall for a guy like him.

Cassius grumbled as he buried his hands into his wavy black hair, massaging his scalp. “I kind of have a migraine.”

“Do you need any ibuprofen?” One of the girls who were sitting close to us asked. “Um, no thank you.” He cordially rejected. She just nodded happily, delighted that he even spoke to her at all.

“Hey Cassius, why don’t you sit next to me? I heard you’re really good at this class, and I think I need some help.” Another young lady above us queried. Again, he graciously denied her request. She crossed her arms, looking insulted as she glared at you. You quickly look away from her and focus your gaze at Cassius again. He didn’t hang around many other people besides you. You had wondered why that was, but never asked. You assumed he just liked to keep to himself. Besides, asking a question like that, might offend him. When first looking at him, you would think he would be a womanizer, a player, and a manipulator. He was not, at least not to you. He was kind, understanding, and ambitious. He rarely was ever in any fights, and did not have any enemies, to your knowledge. People made a point of singling you out, especially if he wasn’t around. Throughout your entire life, you grew up with Cassius. You were neighbors, and since you were practically the same age, you both had similar interests and went to the same school. There was never really a time where you weren't with him, if memory recalls correctly. When you were younger, you thought that he would eventually leave you for better friends. Or better company in general. Your looks weren’t plain, but you wouldn’t be described as ‘gorgeous’ either. Men and women would often come up to you and question the nature of your relationship with him. They would try to get close to you, feigning friendship, ultimately to get closer to him. In spite of this, Cassius would always catch on and coldly but cordially neglect their feelings of admiration or lust.

“Alright class, I apologize for being late. You know, blizzard and all.” The Professor rambled, trudging loudly. Your attention immediately turned towards your professor. You cupped your face, letting your elbows rest upon the desk, listening to him attentively. You sighed dreamily. You were near failing this class because of how handsomely distracting the professor was. Cassius couldn’t help but roll his eyes at your sudden change in behavior. “Maybe I’ll stay after class and ask him to explain more of the lectures.” You hum. “What? Don’t do that!” Cassius harshly murmured. “Ugh, you’re so nosey. I won’t actually do it. I don’t have the balls.”

The instructor called your name. “Do you know the answer? You seem very talkative today. I do hope you’re talking about the molecular levels of a cell.” You stared at the question on the board and sheepishly shook your head. “Uhm, no sir.”

The professor grinned as he looked between you and Cassius. “See me after class.” He said before turning around to continue writing on the board. Some of the students giggled at your misfortune, the rest simply ignored the altercation all together and continued to write down the professor's notes. “Hmm, I guess I will be seeing him after class. It’s almost as if he heard us or something.” You nudge Cassius, your cheeks glowing a dull pink. Cassius didn’t respond. He looked forward, glaring at the professor. He wrote down whatever was written on the board for the rest of class, in a seemingly sour mood. You shrug your shoulders. Unsure why he was in such a bitter mood when it was you that was called out in front of the entire class. You tap your pen on your notebook, occasionally writing something down that you thought you needed to remember later. You occasionally looked over at Cassius, a bit paranoid as to why he was suddenly ignoring you and staring down your professor. Maybe he also had a crush on him and was jealous? You tapped your pen against your cheek. You couldn't remember the last time Littles had ever mentioned liking someone to you. He's never even had a girlfriend, to your knowledge. Maybe he was a lone wolf.

As class was beginning to end, you lazily put your notes away. You felt Cassius' hand on your shoulder, gripping it somewhat tightly. “I’ll wait for you.” 

“Okay? Why are you acting so friggin’ weird all of a sudden, Littles?” You pout as you gently push his hand away to sling your tote bag over your shoulder. 

“I just… I don’t know… he gives me a weird vibe.” Cassius grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“I’ll be fine. He’s just gonna lecture me, nothing to really look forward to.” You mumbled as you made your way to your professor. Cassius walked behind you, glaring at the man. He put his hands in his pockets, a little hunched over as he walked out of the classroom, sulking. “Something wrong with your friend?” The professor asked.

“Oh, he’s just a weirdo.” 

“I wanted to talk about your grade in this class. You were doing so well in the beginning… but it seems it has dropped significantly over the past few months. With midterms coming, I wanted to make sure nothing was… distracting you.” His voice was soft and comforting. Alluring in the way where it made you feel safe. He gave you a charming smile, it stretched his lips graciously. “I…” You began to say, feeling a little intimidated by his charismatic aura. “...Didn’t know you cared so much.” You ramble. The professor gave a toothy grin. “I care about all my students. I want to make sure they pass my class-- a good look for everyone.”

You noticed something strange. His teeth, his canines in particular, were especially sharp. You stumbled your words, “Uhm… yeah. Sure. I’ll study more.”

The professor lowered his gaze, amber eyes fixating upon yours. You felt as if you couldn’t look away. “That’s a good girl…” He whispered.

“Huh?!” You exclaim as you shake your head back into reality. 

“I said that’s a good idea.” The professor kindly smiled.

“Haha, Oh… Well, I have to get going. I’ll take what you said into consideration.” 

As you left the class, Cassius leaned against the wall in the hallway; waiting for you. He seemed angrier than before. “What did you talk about with the professor?” He asked, his hazel eyes downcast, searching for yours. “Oh, just that I needed to study.” You shrugged.

“But it was kind of weird, actually.” You began, your finger lightly tapping your chin as you walked down the hallway with Cassius. “He smiled at me… and I saw that his teeth were kind of sharp. I thought it was so strange. I didn’t notice that about him before… and I stare at him a lot in class.” Your body wriggles in discomfort. Cassius says nothing, just listening to you intensely. “And… I don’t know… maybe I heard him wrong…”

“What?” He asked.

“I think I heard him call me a ‘good girl’?” You timidly say, covering your red face in your hands. Cassius, however, looks at you with grave concern. “If he did, that's… really unprofessional. And fucking gross.”

“But I genuinely think I misheard him!” You sputter, waving your hands frantically. Cassius huffed, “Man, that’s really shitty--if he really did say that.”

“I’m sure I misheard, Littles.” You whine. Yet, you had to admit; a sick part of you hoped that the professor had a crush on you, as you did with him. Inside you were swooning. The way that he spoke, the way that he smiled at you, looked at you… simply made your knees weak. “Wanna go to Taco Bell?” Cassius asked as he opened the door that led to the parking lot. “I’ll never say no to Taco Bell.”

* * *

Once you arrived at your apartment, you throw your tote bag onto the bed. You sighed loudly, flinging yourself onto a pile of blankets, immersing yourself in the warmth. You rubbed your face against the thick, fleece padding, letting the softness tickle your face. “What a weird day.” You whisper, slowly blinking. After a few minutes scrolling on your phone, you finally let your body surrender to its exhaustion; gradually falling asleep.

Again, you felt cold hands around your waist, holding you still as something lightly kisses your neck. Nails dig deep into your hips as you squirm. “Hold still, love.” A male voice spoke softly. It sounded like… your professor. You quickly turn your head, looking at a man who… perhaps resembles the same face as your lecturer? His hair was the same black, but it was longer this time; more wavy as well. His teeth are sharp… dangerously sharp and his skin was nearly translucent; it was so pale. His ears were pointed at the end, similar to that of an elf. However, his eyes were the most noticeable. What was supposed to be the whites of his eyes; were pure black. His iris was a mixture between a dark red and a bright yellow. You choke as the man bites into your neck, a high pitched gasp escapes you as you struggle not to move. Suddenly, the pain subsided. It felt numb, almost as if nothing was on your neck at all. His curious hands began to roam around your body, teasing you.

Eventually, he pulled away from your neck. "I don't want to scare you too much." He purred as he lapped away the excess blood. “That wasn’t too bad, hmm?” 

“Who… are you?” You breathed as your body somewhat writhed in excitement and fear. “You know who I am.” The monster replied.

You shook your head, “You aren’t… No…” You stutter, unable to make a cohesive sentence.

“My time is almost up.” The vampire sighed. “It was a pleasure to entertain you, again.”

“What do you mean, ‘again’?”

The monster laughed, “Who do you think is coming to you every other night?”

“This isn’t real… I’m just dreaming…”

“Well, only one of those statements are true.” The vampire shrugged as he vanished. 

You jolt awake, gripping your bedsheets from pure anxiety. You breathe heavily, scurrying out of your bed to find a mirror. You fervently pushed your hair away from your neck, checking to see any bitemarks. Your fingers stroke your nape, feeling pain as you pressed where he bit you in the dream. You start to calm down but continued to look in the mirror, as if to expect bite marks on your flesh. "It was just a dream." You wheeze as you leaned against a wall, letting your body slide until you were sitting down. 


End file.
